warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderstar
|pastaffie=Rogue |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Rogue: Leader: |namesl=Thunder Thunder Thunder, Thunderstar |familyl=Clear Sky Storm Unnamed kits Graywing Hawk Swoop |familyt=Father: Mother: Siblings: Foster Father: Foster Mother: |mentor=None |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=None |succeededby1=Owlstar |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Code of the Clans, The Sun Trail |deadbooks=''Long Shadows}} '''Thunder', or Thunderstar, is a sturdy, large, fiery ginger tom the color of autumn leaves, with a broad head, broad shoulders, amber eyes, and big white paws. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Thunder is born to Storm and Clear Sky in a Twoleg monster den, along with two other unnamed kits. :After the monster den collapses, his mother and siblings die, and he is the only one to survive. When he makes a tiny movement in the dust, it alerts Gray Wing. He turns his head in disbelief to see that Thunder was stirring, and realizes that he wasn't dead. As the walls around him begin to shake, He then digs away the rubble that partly covers Thunder's body, and grabs him by the scruff. When the walls finally collapse, he drags him clear, though stumbling into the debris of the monster den. Turtle Tail shoves Gray Wing around the corner, and asks him where Storm was. He then sets down Thunder gently, and tells her that Storm and the other two kits were dead, but Thunder was alive. The two crouch side by side, and lick vigorously at him, until he begins to squirm feebly and lets out a tiny wail. Turtle Tail states that Thunder was going to live, and offers to help Gray Wing take him back into the forest. :Despite Gray Wing's protests, Turtle Tail gently lifts Thunder by his scruff, and sets down the path. When they leave Twolegplace and into the outlying trees, they stop to catch their breath, and Turtle Tail puffs out a sigh as she lets Thunder down. Turtle Tail explains to him that it wasn't his fault that Storm died, and tells him that this time was different than Bright Stream's death; there was a survivor, who was Clear Sky's son. She then bends her head to lick Thunder's ear, and tells him to take him to his father. Instinctively, Gray Wing reaches out a paw to scoop Thunder towards himself, not wanting to lose this last connection to Storm. He tells Turtle Tail that he loved Storm, and Turtle Tail replies that she knew, but the kit was not his son. Gray Wing tells her that he didn't know what to call him, and Turtle Tail bends her face close to Thunder's, and brushes her muzzle against his. She asks him what was his name, and Thunder, bewildered, squeaks that he didn't know. Gray Wing says that Storm did not decide on names yet, and Turtle Tail glances back at the Twolegplace. She suggests the name Thunder for the kit, stating that he was born of Storm, in the midst of a storm of stones and dust, yet he survived. Thunder lets out a high pitched mew, and Turtle Tail exclaims that she thinks he agrees. :Hesitantly, Gray Wing takes Thunder into Clear Sky's territory, to be stopped by a a black-and-white tom, Petal and Frost. Thunder is terrified of them, but they let him and Gray Wing in. Clear Sky asks who Thunder is, and Gray Wing tells him about the death of Storm and her two other kits. Clear Sky is distraught, and refuses to look after his son. Gray Wing takes Thunder to the moors, and Thunder asks why Clear Sky didn't want him. :Gray Wing explains to the group about Thunder, and Hawk Swoop's gaze softens as she looks at Thunder. She says that she will look after him and give him milk, as she was close enough to kitting. Jackdaw's Cry protests that it isn't fair that his mate should be expected to take care of a kit that isn't hers, but Dappled Pelt says she had made her decision. After some quarrelling, the other cats agree to keep Thunder. Gray Wing pads up to Thunder, who heard it all. Gray Wing rests his muzzle upon Thunder's head, and tells him that from now on, he will be his father. In the Power of Three Arc Long Shadows :Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow meet with Midnight to discuss the loner, Sol, who convinced ShadowClan to lose faith in StarClan and the warrior code. The other founders express hostility towards each other, but Thunder continues to ask questions carefully, obviously trying to avoid a fight. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Thunder is a rogue. He thinks that he should rule the forest because he can fight and hunt the best in the undergrowth and trees. He is said to be strong, courageous, and determined. :After his fallen companions, the very first StarClan cats, talk to him and the other cats he becomes the first leader of ThunderClan. He is listed as one of the significant leaders. He works with the other three leaders, Wind, River, and Shadow (Sky is not mentioned, but is said to be present at the battle in ''Code of the Clans) to develop the warrior code. It is said in Clan legend that Thunder was the leader who developed some of the warrior code's more compassionate elements. ''Code of the Clans :Thunder is mentioned briefly, along with Wind, River, Shadow, and Sky after the great battle at the dawn of Clans. The spirits of those killed in the battle compel the remaining cats to be at peace. He, along with the other four new leaders, vow to create their Clans and find ways to stop the fighting. Trivia *Vicky revealed that Thunder, Shadow, River, Sky, and Wind did not take "-star" on the end of their names, because the tradition had not yet been established in their time. **This, however, contradicts information in ''Secrets of the Clans, which shows the founders of the Clans to have the "-star" suffix. *Thunder was named after the Thunderpath. **Though, it is also said that he got his name because he used storms to his advantage, hunting during the loudest thunderclaps, confusing his prey. **However, In The Sun Trail, he is named after the collapsing building he is born in and after his mother, Storm. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Storm: Father: :Clear Sky: Siblings: :Unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Foster Father: :Graywing: Foster Mother: :Hawk Swoop: Uncles: :Graywing: :Jagged Peak: Aunt: :Fluttering Bird: Grandmother: :Quiet Rain: Tree Quotes |to= }}}} References and Citations Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:Leader Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Minor Character Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Sun Trail characters